Passing the Torch
by c2t2
Summary: Ace/Luffy/Zoro


Title: Passing the Torch  
Author: c2t2  
Rating: M. (_Hard_ M!)  
Pairing/s: Ace/Luffy/Zoro, past onesided Luffy/Shanks  
Warning/s: PWP, brief mention of underage arousal, sub!Luffy  
Notes: I was only going to post this on AO3, because explicit... but I keep reading things on this site that are just as graphic, so figured I might as well try? If the Powers of Ffnet want me to take it down I will. As usual, notes can be found on my livejournal.

**Passing the Torch**  
by c2t2

Zoro shook himself awake. It was his turn on watch, and Luffy probably needed relief from the aura of this confusing island.

Even for the New World, the island was strange. Borders blurred and shifted here. The tighter a man tried to hold on to reality, the more it fell through his mind, like shifting sand through a clenched fist. Voices of the past and the future faded in and out, colors that didn't exist flickered on the edges of their vision. Spirits walked over the waves and danced to unheard music, while glowing creatures the mind could not even comprehend drifted through the water below.

As he set foot on deck, Zoro could hear voices.

The voices sounded…familiar. But something wasn't right. Something was VERY not right. Zoro slunk silently through the deepest shadows as he approached the corner.

Zoro could see Luffy's clothes folded neatly on the deck, his hat and sandals resting on top of the pile. One of the voices was definitely Luffy, although Zoro had never heard it sound like this before; quiet and desperate, hoarse, near-hysterical.

The other voice was also familiar. Although it, too, was different than Zoro had ever heard. Instead of the friendly tones Zoro remembered, this voice was low and wicked. But it was unmistakable. The voice was Luffy's brother. It was Portgas D. Ace that Zoro heard.

It was the voice of a dead man.

Still clinging to the shadows, Zoro rounded the corner, then halted, gaping at he scene before him. Something deep in Zoro's belly lurched with horror and confusion - and a little bit of something else that the swordsman refused to even acknowledge.

Zoro's captain was tied down, loops of rope around his waist and over his shoulders bent Luffy over the small table, leaving his bare bottom hanging in the air. His hands were bound behind his back, his legs spread and tied to the legs of the table, and he was begging, begging desperately between moans that sounded like a dying animal.

And there was Ace. Zoro couldn't look away from his captain long enough to catch any details beyond confirming the man's identity. His attention was riveted to the drenched black hair plastered to his captain's forehead, the long lines of his body shimmering with sweat. Even in the gloom, lit only by the Sunny's small lanterns, Zoro could see the dripping beads trailing down his captain's skin. The boy's face was turned toward Zoro, but his eyes were closed, mouth open and panting, his face in an expression Zoro had never seen.

"We've been waiting for you."

An iron constitution and a lifetime of discipline kept Zoro from yelping and jumping in the air. Ace had vanished, appearing behind the swordsman so fast that, in his distraction, Zoro hadn't even seen him move.

The situation finally registered in Zoro's head, and he bolted over to the naked boy strapped across the table, intending to free him so they could fight this phantom together.

A hand, as hot and hard as an iron brand, caught Zoro's outstretched wrist as he reached for the ropes. White teeth and gunmetal-gray eyes flashed under Ace's wild black hair.

Zoro knew for a fact that he had the strength of a living demon, and more besides, but Fire-Fist Ace had him utterly outclassed. Zoro had believed that the only person stronger than himself was Dracule Mihawk. In this moment, he understood that he was dead wrong. Zoro's left hand darted to his side, drew Kitetsu, and the blade swept through the phantom.

Nothing. The flame-logia user was unaffected by blades. As the fiery gap in Ace's torso closed, Zoro's mind raced for a way out.

"Look, Luffy. Zoro's finally come out to play."

Luffy's eyes opened, and Zoro could see the disoriented desperation in his captain's face. The swordsman struggled to free himself from the unmoving iron grip. Luffy's eyes were hazy and wild, wide enough to show white all around the iris. His body heaved with gasping breath.

"_Zoro_," the swordsman couldn't believe how much emotion strained through the single word. "Ace, Zoro, please."

"I'm gonna get you out of here Luffy. I'll find a way, I swear!" Zoro yanked against the grip that held him firm, then swept his _haki_-infused sword through the phantom again, kicked recklessly. Nothing worked!

Ace's low and evil chuckle bore no resemblance to the easy and carefree laughter Zoro remembered from his captain's brother.

"You've got it all wrong, Swordsman. Luffy _wants_ this. Luffy chose everything about this scene. I'd never do anything my baby brother didn't want."

"Luffy, is this true? Luffy, _are you okay?_" Zoro tried desperately not to think about Ace's words. Tried not to acknowledge what they resurrected, the memory of a desire buried so deep that Zoro himself had forgotten it existed.

"Nii-chan," Luffy whimpered, struggling, "Zoro _please_."

"That doesn't sound like consent to me, you bastard!" Zoro growled, deep and deadly.

Ace laughed again, the same wicked chuckle as before. "I may have warmed him up too much. I haven't let him come even once. He's out of his mind. A single touch will set him off. If you want him, go ahead."

"I'll drive you back to whatever hell you crawled out of." Zoro twisted and wrenched his arms, kicked futilely.

"ZORO!" Luffy's voice was still ragged and raw, but it was definitely his 'captain' voice, giving an order. It was pure reflex when Zoro obeyed and looked to him.

"Zoro, Ace, Zoro _please_!" Luffy bucked a little against his restraints.

Zoro's mind slammed to a stop, his racing thoughts lurching from overdrive to full reverse. That wasn't an attempt to escape. Luffy arched his back, thrusting his bottom further into the air, his eyes closed again as his mouth opened further. Zoro could now clearly see the painful-looking erection and heavy swollen balls hanging helplessly in the air, unable to contact even the table he was tied to.

Ace reached to trail his free hand down Luffy's back, stroking soft skin slick with sweat. "I'm able to be here because Luffy wants me here. I've known him a long time, and I know exactly what he likes. He wants you, Swordsman. He doesn't know how to tell you himself, so I came to do it for him. Luffy and I can be together one last time, and if you want him, too, then you can fuck him while I tell you all his secrets."

Zoro gulped.

"Isn't that right, bro?"

"Y-Ye-Yes!" It was a good thing that Luffy's voice was hoarse, else the power behind his shout might have woken the entire ship.

"I've played with him for hours, it'll be nice and easy for you to finish him off."

Zoro had gone from dumbfounded to sputtering. "No! …I mean, I want… I don't want … easy!" To his horror, Zoro could feel his body reacting to the scene, to hidden desires he thought he had crushed long ago.

Ace chuckled darkly once more, then released Zoro. Ace stepped behind Luffy and pressed his bare torso into Luffy's back. "Come for me, my little slut." He sang softly. A single, delicate stroke and Luffy came, screaming. Jets of white shooting into Ace's ready hand.

After it was over he walked around the bench, knelt in front of Luffy, and used his clean hand to brush the drenched black bangs off his brother's forehead. The rubber boy lifted his chin and Ace caught his lips in a kiss that looked like the _opposite_ of a casual game. The kiss was deep and slow, obviously skilled from much practice, and incredibly intimate. Both boys' eyes had closed to the sensation.

Discipline or no, Zoro couldn't help letting out a squeak and stumbling backward, as _this_, of all things, pushed him over the edge of shock and into embarrassment. It felt wrong watching something so intimate. He searched frantically for some way to discreetly hide the bulge in his pants as he watched the brothers locking lips.

The kiss ended, and the two slowly pulled back with a few final nibbles and brushing of lips, and stared at each other for a long moment.

They broke eye contact, and Ace's steel-gray gaze turned directly onto Zoro. Luffy, on the other hand, couldn't quite seem to meet the swordsman's eyes, his face hidden in shadow. "Please," he said, addressing Zoro, coherent at last. "Zoro, I want…" He couldn't seem to finish.

"Now it's up to you, Swordsman. Luffy wants you to touch him, do you want him as well?"

Zoro took a step forward before he even thought about it, overtaken with a feeling like awe.

There was no way this was actually happening.

He took second step, a third.

Reaching out a trembling hand to touch Luffy's shoulder, his fingers twitched as his hand smeared the beads of sweat across the boy's skin. "Luffy?" He barely breathed the question.

Luffy simply moaned and wiggled again.

Barely believing this was real, Zoro's hand trailed from Luffy's shoulder to the small of his back and hesitated, afraid to go any further.

"I hope you talk, Swordsman. Luffy likes you to talk to him while he's getting fucked. Call him the filthiest things you can imagine. Ah! See? He's hard again already." Ace's clean hand pulled Luffy's head up by his hair, and he pressed the come-filled fingers of his other hand to Luffy's mouth. "He's the worst little come-slut you can imagine, Swordsman. Look at him."

Zoro's hand on Luffy's back was trembling now. He watched Luffy's mouth open as Ace fed him his white-coated fingers. The swordman's cock jerked, throbbing in the confines of his pants as Luffy enthusiastically sucked the sticky white mess off Ace's fingers, all lips and darting tongue. Luffy's eyes were squeezed shut, either from shame or to revel in the taste. His cheeks burned brightly from either embarrassment or arousal, it was impossible for Zoro to tell. For the first time in a very long while, the swordsman didn't know what was happening in his captain's head.

"Fuck him, Zoro, and I'll tell you how to please him."

The swordsman still wasn't sure what was happening, or even whether it was happening at all, but his cock was harder than ever and his body was begging for release. Zoro was more turned on than he could ever remember being, so he might as well go along with it.

... And _holy shit_ did Luffy look good trussed up and bent over like that.

With quick, efficient movements, Zoro shed his clothing before stepping behind his captain. His shaking hands rested on Luffy's hips, rock-hard erection falling perfectly against the cleft of the rubber teen's bottom.

"Go ahead, he's all lubed up and everything." Ace's wicked smirk flashed blinding white in the darkness.

No longer thinking about proper seduction or even basic decency, Zoro lined himself up against Luffy's slippery hole and thrust his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside his captain with a loud moan that was echoed by the boy beneath him.

Through the mind-blowing sensations of slick heat and pressure, Zoro heard the sound of rustling fabric, of Ace's shorts dropping to the deck. Zoro's eyes had clenched shut at the fireworks going off in his body, and he opened them just in time to see Ace yank Luffy's head back again, and muffled his brother's loud moans by shoving his hard, leaking cock down Luffy's throat. Ace threw his head back and bared his white teeth, every muscle in his body tightening at the sensation before he opened wild gray eyes again to look at Zoro over the body they were both buried deep inside. The sight made Zoro's own cock jerk, nearly ending the encounter right then. Luffy was still wiggling slightly and making small moans as he worked his brother's large shaft in his mouth. Zoro realized that his hips had been making small movements this whole time without realizing it. He pulled back for a more proper thrust, telling his hypersensitive cock to hold out just a little bit longer.

"Now," Ace's voice was back to its familiar pleasant tone, "let me tell you why Luffy likes being treated this way."

Zoro felt lightning bolts of pleasure racing along his nerves, and he hoped Luffy's older brother wasn't expecting any coherent responses. Still, his mind seized on Ace's voice to distract himself and avoid coming too quickly.

"You know that the Yonko Red-Hair Shanks gave Luffy his hat, right?" Zoro merely grunted a reply and Ace continued, as they both pumped into the writhing and moaning body below them.

"Little Luffy was only seven. He didn't know what was happening when he saw Shanks, why he left every encounter, every conversation, with his little dick all stiff and hard. He didn't know why; he just knew he liked it - such a dirty boy even then." Ace leaned forward and gave Luffy a firm spank on the side of his ass before continuing, "Then, one day, he saw his hero humiliated. Shanks was knocked to the ground, insulted, and _sake_ was thrown on him. He went down on his knees to clean up the mess while the other man was still insulting him." Luffy's moans beneath them had grown louder, the familiar story turning him on as it always did.

"Little Luffy came - for the very first time ever - after he watched it. And ever since, he's gotten off to being like his hero. He craves being thrown around, treated rough, and called the filthiest things you can think of." Zoro could feel his body reaching its limits, Ace's low voice and the vibration of Luffy's muffled moans going straight through him. Ace's face tensed in release while Luffy eagerly swallowed around him, and Zoro accepted that he couldn't hang on much longer.

After a deep breath, Ace pulled out of Luffy's mouth and spoke again, "I'll tell you everything that Little Brother likes. He likes tall frames and broad shoulders. He likes large and rough hands. He likes powerful bodies hard with muscle. He likes tattoos and scars. He likes to be overpowered and held down, then fucked like a filthy little whore while hearing you tell him that's exactly what he is. He's ready to come again, see? Touch him," Zoro was nearly out of his mind with pleasure, so he obeyed without thinking. The swordsman let go of Luffy's hips, reaching around to grab his captain's neglected cock. Before he could even begin stroking it, Luffy's muffled moans became a shriek, and he spilled all over the deck. This time Ace's hand wasn't there to catch the pearly white fluid shooting out of the rubber teen, and it splashed to the deck beneath them.

If Zoro's mind had been working, he would have been ashamed of the way he yelped when Luffy's body clenched down on him. The orgasm was unexpected and short as Zoro came hard inside his captain. But the swordsman was so turned on, had denied himself so ruthlessly and so long, that he wanted, _needed_, to keep going without any break, as he felt a more powerful and more complete release drawing near.

"Ah, look at the mess you've made, Luffy. Let him go for a bit, Swordsman. He's too sensitive to enjoy being fucked right now."

"Zoro! I-It's too much!" Luffy echoed. Zoro could feel the teen's desperate squirming, and pulled out. His own body's desires were nothing compared to his duty to his captain and closest nakama. Zoro's instincts screamed at him, but iron discipline kept him from even making a sound of disappointment.

In moments, Ace had Luffy completely untied. "N-nii-chan," Luffy whispered, looking up at his brother from his knees. There were so many layers of meaning, so much expressed between them in the single word that Zoro couldn't begin to understand.

Ace knelt in front of Luffy and smiled. In a single moment, he had become the brother Zoro remembered from Alabasta. So much softness in his eyes and voice as he held Luffy's face in his large hands, thumbs stroking his cheeks, his touch so gentle it felt rude to watch. But Zoro couldn't look away as Luffy curled forward and buried his face in his brother's lap.

Ace ran a gentle hand over Luffy's back. "Do you think you've got another round in you, Lu? Your swordsman isn't finished yet, and I want to give you as much as I can before I have to go away again." This time Zoro did look away as he saw Luffy's shoulders begin to shake and the young captain curled even further into his brother's body.

"Nii-chan…"

Again, Zoro sensed many layers of communication in the single word. Whatever had passed between them, Ace stood and grabbed the ropes. In a few deft movements he had again tied Luffy's hands behind his back.

"Why don't you clean up your mess, you dirty come-slut. Show your swordsman how twisted you really are. If you want, I'll even get the others, so you can show the rest of your crew exactly how much you like it."

Luffy let out a soft sound as his cock began to stiffen again. Ace's gentleness had vanished, and he pushed Luffy to his knees in front of the cooling come on the deck. Luffy did the only thing he could with his hands tied. He brought his mouth to the deck, little pink tongue darting out to lick up the drops.

"Just like a good little whore."

As he saw the shiver running through Luffy at his brother's words, Zoro's flagging erection was suddenly back full-force. He didn't need or wait for an invitation this time.

Zoro took over and pushed Luffy's face down into the last drops come, raising his ass further in the air, and thrust inside him without delay.

The swordsman didn't hold back. With his rubber body, Luffy was the only person in the world Zoro could trust to handle his full strength, until the swordsman finally, finally came with a roar, pumping what felt like an inhuman amount of spooge deep inside the teen's body. Only then did Zoro think to check how Luffy was doing.

The image was breathtaking, Luffy's back arched and his sweaty body was heaving with labored breath. Zoro could see the lantern light glisten off his open mouth as he whimpered Zoro's name. The swordsman's cock pulsed, still deep inside Luffy, and if he could, the sight would have made the swordsman come again. As it was, Zoro sank to the deck, exhausted, his softening shaft slipping out of Luffy's body followed by a small stream of come.

Luffy was still breathless and shiny with sweat, but before Zoro tried to gather the strength to move, Ace sat down next to his brother. He pulled the younger teen into his lap and draped Luffy's legs over the outsides of his knees, opening the boy wide and giving Zoro quite a view. Luffy sagged back against Ace's body, head thrown back against his brother's shoulder as Ace's hand wrapped around his brother's hard shaft with practiced ease, jerking swiftly until Luffy shuddered. With a slightly pained moan, his overwhelmed body came one last time.

"Zoro… Ace…" In the hazy afterglow, Luffy didn't seem to know who to talk to first. Ace lowered Luffy to the deck, and the rubber boy's dilemma was answered when Ace began to fade slightly, starting to flicker out of view. "ACE!"

Zoro had pulled himself to his knees in time to see Ace and Luffy kiss one last time, just as deep and intense as before. They separated, and Ace stared into Luffy's eyes while his hands went to hold his brother's face one last time. "Luffy, I love you so much. I love you more than anything, more than the sea and the earth and the sky - don't ever forget that. Live happy, love fully, and die smiling, no regrets. I promise I will be there at the end of your journey."

Luffy wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his face in the curve of Ace's throat. The fading ghost now turned gunmetal-gray eyes to look seriously at Zoro, "I have seen your heart, and I can trust you. I leave my treasure in your care. Please… be good to him."

Zoro gave a stiff nod. The ghost faded from view and vanished.

Zoro politely averted his eyes while Luffy struggled against tears.

_I leave my treasure in your care_.

As the sniffles slowed, Zoro turned back to Luffy, offering a hand to help him to his feet. They dressed in silence, and when Luffy followed Zoro into the crow's nest, the swordsman was happy to let the teen curl up in his lap as Zoro kept watch.

"Tomorrow I'll go back to being captain, okay?"

Zoro chuckled, deep and low. "Aye, Sencho."

Some other nights, they would come back to this, and they would learn how to have this new kind of relationship. Until then, nothing needed to be said. They had never been much for talking. And with each other, they never needed to.

Zoro's mind spun as Luffy dozed in his lap. Zoro knew his taciturn nature meant he'd need a lot of practice before he could talk as dirty as Luffy seemed to want, but that was okay. They had time.

They had all the time in the world.

~Owari~


End file.
